Kau, Sebuah Pengecualian
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Songfic. Tifa Lockhart, sang pujaan hati para murid laki-laki. Cloud Strife, murid berandalan yang selalu menjadi saingan Tifa. Keduanya bersahabat, keduanya memiliki penggemar yang banyak. Tapi mereka memiliki sebuah pengecualian dalam hidup mereka. One-Shot. Complete.


_From The Author's Desk : Ok, sebetulny ide untuk membuat fic ini sudah terlintas dari sekitar 3 hari silam, tapi baru bisa saia tuangkan menjadi naskah sekarang *apa sih?*. Anyway, ketika membuat fic ini, saia membayangkan sosok Cloud dan Tifa pada saat Crisis Core, walau ya, saia memang mengambil setting AU. Tapi saia sangat amat berharap, mereka tidak terlalu OOC disini, karena, susaaaah banget bikin endingny dan saia belum terbiasa bikin AU dengan setting sekolah *garuk-garuk dinding*. Hiks, semoga tidak mengecewakan... _

_Oh, dan ini adalah songfic kedua saia, jadi yah, mohon dimaklumi kalau masih rada aneh dan maksa. Dan saia merasa, salah satu lagu yang cocok untuk CloTi itu adalah laguny Paramore dengan judul The Only Exception... Entah kenapa, cocok aja rasany...  
_

_Seluruh karakter yang muncul dalam fic ini milik Square-Enix, dan laguny punya Paramore. Saia gak bisa bikin lagu, jadi saia minjem lagu orang deh...  
_

* * *

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance_

Bel tanda pelajaran sudah sudah berdering setengah jam yang lalu, para murid Midgar High Shcool masih sibuk di luar kelas mereka. Tapi ada seorang murid laki-laki yang tidur dibangkunya, begitu lelap sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang murid perempuan dihadapannya jika dia tidak berdahem dengan kencang.

Pria itu memincingkan sebelah mata. "Ada apa?"

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambt panjang tengah melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Cloud Strife, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Shalua Sensei?"

Cloud mengendus geli, kemudian merogoh laci mejanya untuk mengambil selembar kertas. "Ini, ketua kelas Tifa Lockhart. Dan, bisakah anda berbaik hati untuk tidak mengganggu saya lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Tifa mengambil kertas dari tangan Cloud. "Baiklah. Tuan Sok Galak." Tifa menyentil kening Cloud. "Jangan lupa untuk makan siang, dan kau sudah terlalu banyak tidur."

"Apa pedulimu?" Cloud menyentuh keningnya.

"Aku sahabatmu, Cloud. Tentu saja aku peduli padamu." Tifa bertolak pinggang.

Belum sempat Cloud membalas, seorang pria berambut _silver _muncul dipintu kelas mereka, diiringi teriakan para _fangirl_. "Tifa, bisa tolong kesini sebentar?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Baik, Sephiroth Sensei." Diarahkannya bola mata cokelat itu ke wajah Cloud yang masih setengah mengantuk, dan kembali menyentil keningnya. "Jangan lupa makan."

Laki-laki berambut jabrik itu berdecak kesal. Mata birunya terus memperhatikan sosok Tifa sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi. Beberapa sahabatnya langsung mengerubungi meja Cloud sambil tertawa.

"Nampaknya kau kalah saing dengan Sephi Sensei, huh?" Goda pria dengan rambut yang sama-sama jabrik seperti Cloud, hanya saja warnanya hitam.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"HAH? Kau tidak peduli?!" Pria berambut jabrik itu mengunci kepala Cloud dengan lengannya. "Kau baru saja mengobrol dengan Tifa Lockhart, sang ketua OSIS yang selalu juara satu, ketua klub karate yang sudah sabuk hitam, dan wanita pujaan hampir seluruh murid laki-laki di sekolah ini! Belum lagi dia gadis yang baik, selalu membantu orang dan jago masak! Hei, dia itu sangat sempurna, kau tahu?!"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak peduli, Zack!" Cloud mendorong tubuh Zack untuk menjauh.

"Tapi kau beruntung, Cloud. Kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang DIAJAK Tifa mengobrol, bukannya MENGAJAK Tifa mengobrol," lanjut seorang murid berambut merah yang panjang.

"Hooo, nampaknya Reno cemburu yah?" Zack menaikkan alisnya berkali-kali.

Wajah murid bernama Reno itu memerah. "Si, siapa bilang?!"

"Wajahmu!" Zack tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Cloud menggebrak mejanya. "Kalian ini berisik sekali! Aku tidak bisa tidur, tahu!" Ia pun berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan wajah masam.

"Hei, Cloud, kau mau kemana?! Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai, dan ini kelas Sephiroth Sensei!" Teriak Zack.

"Tidur di atap!" Cloud mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak percaya orang seperti dia bisa menjadi saingan Tifa di kelas selama tiga tahun ini," ucap Reno sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Beberapa murid perempuan sempat melirik ke arah Cloud. Jelas, dia merupakan salah satu murid laki-laki yang terkenal akan ketampanannya. Ditambah dengan sikap Cloud yang dingin, misterius, dan berandal membuat jumlah penggemarnya sangat banyak, tapi dia masih kalah saing dengan Sephiroth Sensei. Tapi berbeda dengan anak berandal pada umumnya, Cloud pintar. Dia saingan Tifa di kelas untuk memperebutkan ranking pertama.

Tapi Cloud adalah Cloud. Dia tidak pernah memperdulikan hal-hal semacam itu. Dia tidak pernah ambil pusing, dan terus menjaga jarak dengan semua orang. Bahkan mendorong keluar seseorang yang ingin memasuki kehidupannya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Tatapan serta bisik-bisik yang dilakukan oleh para murid perempuan disepanjang lorong membuat Cloud kesal, dia menyesal telah keluar kelas pada jam istirahat. Entah sampai kapan suara-suara menyebalkan itu akan terus terdengar.

"Cloud, tumben kau keluar kelas." Tegur suara yang sangat dikenal oleh murid yang mengenakan anting ditelinga kirinya.

Saat Cloud mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat sosok Tifa tengah memeluk sebuah tumpukan kertas, dan dihadapannya berdiri Sephiroth Sensei. Mata hijau pria itu sungguh membuat Cloud kesal, selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Atau itu hanya perasaan Cloud saja?

"Memangnya ada larangan kalau aku tidak boleh keluar saat istirahat?" Cloud balik bertanya dengan ketus.

"Tentu saja tidak, iya kan Tifa-Chan?" Sephiroth masuk kedalam percakapan.

Cloud berdecak kesal. "Terserah." Ia pun berjalan melewati Tifa dan sang guru yang baru berusia 21 tahun itu.

Tifa menunduk sedih, dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Cloud yang semakin menjauh. Sephiroth menyadari perubahan suasana hati murid perempuannya.

"Biarkan dia, Tifa. Dia tidak layak untukmu."

Tifa mengeritkan kening. "Maksud anda apa, Sensei?"

"Pria berandal, pemurung seperti dia tidak cocok untuk wanita seperti dirimu." Sephiroth tersenyum penuh arti. Tapi Tifa mengetahui apa arti dari senyuman itu. Dia tidak terima, bila ada orang yang menghina Cloud. Bahkan jika orang itu adalah guru yang sangat ia hormati sekali pun.

"Maaf, Sensei." Tifa menatap tepat ke manik mata Sephiroth. "Bagi saya, Cloud Strife adalah segalanya. Dan saya tidak suka jika anda menghina Cloud seperti itu," ia pun melempar tumpukan kertas itu ke atas, membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan terkejut dan heran, tidak terkecuali Sephiroth.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum lega, hatinya sudah mantap sekarang. Dia sudah menyadari perasaannya kepada sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Saya permisi dulu, Sephiroth Sensei. Silahkan anda cari murid lain untuk membantu anda." Tifa berlari menyusul Cloud, meninggalkan Sephiroth yang masih menatapnya dengan heran, juga kecewa.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_But you are the only exception_

Cloud menyandarkan punggungnya ke kawat pengaman yang ada di belakangnya. Dasi warna merah ia longgarkan sedikit, lalu dibukanya dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Walau Cloud memang anak berandal, dia selalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Jadi, jika Cloud sekarang tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, itu artinya sedang ada yang dia pikirkan.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, awalnya Cloud tidak peduli, namun saat melihat sosok yang mendekat, suaranya tertahan dileher. "Ti, Tifa..."

Tifa terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebelah Cloud, dicengkramnya kawat tersebut. Suasana sepi, tidak ada yang bicara. Hingga Tifa membuka mulutnya. "Aku ingin membolos dari pelajaran Sephiroth Sensei," ditatapnya wajah laki-laki yang masih kebingungan itu, "maukah kau menemaniku?"

"Kau, sang murid terhormat yang tidak pernah telat sedetik pun mau membolos?" Cloud tertawa keras. "Apa kepalamu terbentur, Tifa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Tifa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cloud. "Kau mau memeriksakanya?"

Cloud menelan ludah berkali-kali, wajah mereka sudah terlalu dekat, ujung hidung mereka bahkan sudah saling bersentuhan. Tifa terus menatap wajah Cloud, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukan emosi apa pun. Beda dengan Cloud yang sudah memerah seperti apel, dan nafasnya tidak karuan. "Apa maksudmu, Tifa?"

Tifa menarik wajahnya kembali. "Tidak apa-apa."

Suasana hening beberapa saat, hingga Cloud berbicara. "Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Hooo," Tifa melipat tangannya, "sejak kapan Tuan Sok Keren ini berubah menjadi Tuan Sok Perhatian?"

"Terserah!" Omel Cloud. Membuat Tifa terkekeh.

"Maaf, tapi aku terkejut kau bertanya seperti itu."

"Aku sahabatmu, wajar 'kan kalau aku bertanya..." Cloud memalingkan wajah memerahnya, "kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah..."

"Aku kira kau tidak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang disekelilingmu, Cloud."

Cukup lama sepi kembali menyergap mereka hingga pria yang sering diejek 'Chocobo Boy' itu menjawab. "Kau, kau adalah sebuah pengecualian..."

Tifa tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Cloud, namun ketika melihat wajahnya yang memerah, Tifa juga merasa wajahnya memanas dan mulai merah. "Ma, maksudmu...?"

Cloud menelan ludah. "Ap, apa, apakah... Aku harus menjelaskannya secara gamblang?"

Tifa tersenyum nakal, baru kali ini dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengerjai Cloud, jadi kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan olehnya. "Ya, kau harus menjelaskannya secara gamblang, sebab aku tidak mengerti."

Cloud menghembuskan nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, kemudian menghirup udara baru. Kemudian manik biru laut itu menatap tepat ke iris berwarna cokelat. "Kau, Tifa Lockhart, sang Nona Sempurna, adalah sebuah pengecualian dalam segala aspek dalam hidupku. Kau berhasil meruntuhkan dinding yang aku bangun selama ini, kau berhasil menarikku dari kesendirianku." Cloud mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tifa. "Apa kau puas dengan penjelasanku?"

Hawa panas sudah mulai menjalar hingga ke telinga Tifa, ditambah dengan desah afas Cloud yang menyapu leher jenjangnya membuat pikiran wanita yang lebih tua setahun dari Cloud ini menjadi kacau. "Sudah. Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya, Cloud Strife."

Cloud menarik wajahnya ke belakang. "Lalu, bisakah kau menjelaskan atas sikapmu kepadaku? Kenapa kau selalu memulai percakapan denganku? Apa karena aku sahabat masa kecilmu?"

"Tidak." Tifa tersenyum. "Karena kau juga, adalah sebuah pengecualian..."

Cloud bisa merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat begitu mendengar jawaban Tifa. Semilir angin musim semi berhembus, memberikan rasa damai dihatinya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Suara berisik para murid pagi ini sungguh membuat telinga sakit, mereka tengah membahas artis baru yang entah siapa namanya, Cloud tidak peduli. Yang penting suara para gadis itu menyebalkan. Cloud ingin membuka lokernya untuk mengambil sepatu ketika seseorang dari belakang menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Sok Perhatian."

Cloud menghembuskan nafas, dan tersenyum walau hanya dua detik. "Selamat pagi juga, Nona Sempurna," ia memutar tubuhnya, dan mendapatkan sosok Tifa berdiri disana dengan wajah sumringah seperti biasanya. Atau, lebih cerah dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya?

"Jangan tidur lagi nanti di kelas!" Tifa menjitak kening Cloud menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya. "Dan ada hadiah untukmu di dalam loker," Tifa melambaikan tangannya.

Beberapa murid yang melihat kejadian ini tentu saja saling berbisik satu sama lain. Zack langsung merangkul Cloud dengan erat. "Hei, jangan bilang kau dan Tifa sudah..."

Cloud berdecak kesal. "Apa sih?!" Penasaran, ia pun membuka lokernya, dan menemukan sebuah bingkisan kecil. Terdapat secarik kertas di atasnya.

_Good morning, my only exception. Have a nice day :)_

Tanpa disadari, Cloud tersenyum geli. Membuat orang-orang yakin bahwa Cloud memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Tifa.

_Kau, adalah sebuah pengecualian dalam hidupku..._

_Sebuah pengecualian, _

_yang sangat indah..._

* * *

_Eh, ini masih aman kalo tak taro di rated K+ kan O_O *bingung sendiri*?  
_


End file.
